United Armed Forces (SWGEmu)
The United Armed Forces is creating a unit on the game Star Wars Galaxies Emulator. The name of the guild has not been named yet, and the unit is still in the process of being formed. Details on this unit are below. History On December 27th, Operation Sand Rising was announced; Operation Sand Rising was the creation of a unit on Star Wars Galaxies Emulator, and where that unit would be the main UAF unit. It was announced by MarineSniper130 (also known as Cold), and was technically not official yet. It received lots of positive feedback, and many promises to join the unit. Over the next few days, the units in charge (Cold, Vas, and Kord) gathered information on this emulator and tried it out. On December 31st, the Cold officially announced the UAF was going to make a unit, and that sign ups should occur. Later, it was announced MOSs could be applied for (all details are below). Structure The structure of this unit is as follows: *A Squadron **Assault Team Alpha **Recon/Sniper Team *Note - a second assault team will be added to A squadron, and B squadron (along with 2 assault teams and a recon/sniper team) will also be added, but only once there are enough units to fulfill these positions Personnel *Vasco Ferreira - UAF Lead and MOS Admin *Kord - MOS Admin *Gian Portel *Devis Rainer *Cold - MOS Admin *Teck *Derek Skywalker - UAF 2nd Commanding Officer (Captain) *Jon Archer *Hawk *Arran Slarglide *Turbo *Luke (maybe) *Note - this list is found from the comments of this page and will be regularly updated. MOS admins is a temporary position used for the sole purpose of deciding peoples' final MOSs. If you have any questions contact the MOS admins. '' Signing Up To sign up for this unit, please go to this page. In the comments section, please repeat the words "Yes I will be coming to Star Wars Galaxies with the knowledge that I must abide by all guild rules and hold the highest level of professionalism." Directions are also given on that page. How to apply for an MOS In order to apply for MOSs in the unit, please go to this page. In the comment, please leave a 2-paragraph application regarding why you want those MOSs and previous experience. The leaders of this unit will consider your application, but there are no assurances that you will get those MOSs. Also, if you have any questions regarding MOSs, you can simply leave a message on this thread. Directions are also given on that page. ''*Note - you apply for 2 MOSs on that page, not 1 Professions/MOSs Basic Professions (starting classes) *'Artisan' - crafting *'Brawler' - hand-to-hand combat *'Entertainer' - dancing and singing *'Marksman' - guns and ranged combat *'Medic' - basic healer *'Politician' - political figure, can become a leader of a city *'Scout' - specializing in tracking, recon, and hunting Elite/Hybrid Professions (advanced classes) *'Architect' - building *'Armorsmith' - crafting armor *'Bioengineer' - engineering, DNA sampling, and clone engineering *'Bounty Hunter' (full) - tracks down wanted targets for pay *'Combat Medic' - a specialized medic used in combat roles *'Car(a)bineer' - specializes in assault tactics and counterinsurgency *'Chef' - cooks food *'Creature Handler' - captures and tames creatures *'Commando' - support, heavy gunner, flamethrower, and acid rifle abilities *'Dancer' - specialized entertainer, fatigue and wound healing *'Doctor' - advanced medic that can craft medicine *'Droid engineer' - constructs and repairs droids *'Fencer' - specialized brawler *'Image designer' - hair stylist and facial design *'Merchant' - businessman *'Musician' - music techniques and fatigue healing *'Pikemen' - intimidating melee specialist *'Pistoleer' - pistol specialist *'Ranger' (full) - an elite version of the scout specialized in stealth tracking and ability *'Riflemen' (full) - sniping, concealment, counter-sniping, and rifle ability *'Smuggler' - negotiations, hacking and cracking, playing dead, and chemistry *'Squad Leader' - uses buff abilities artillery and battery support *'Swordsman' - melee attacks *'Tailor' - crafts belts, backpacks, and other kinds of clothing for civilian, military, and paramilitary *'Teras Kasi Artist' - experts in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts *'Weaponsmith' - crafts weapons Jump to Light Speed (aerial professions) *'Shipwright' - space frame engineer that can produce parts for a ship *'Freelance Pilots' - civilian pilots *'Rebel Alliance Starfighter Pilot' - military pilot *'Imperial Starfighter Pilot' - military pilot Force Sensitive (force user skills) Attention: Jedi is not an option for an advanced profession at this time per the decision of the MOS Admins. *'Combat Prowlers' - sense movement and anticipate enemy attacks *'Crafting Mastery' - highly skilled force sensitive crafting expert *'Enhanced Reflexes' - avoid attacks and survivor *'Heightened Senses' - improved mining and expert sensory Force Discipline (more force user skills) *'Force Defense' - shielding and other defensive abilities *'Force Enhancement' - resistance abilities *'Force Healing' - a healer of the force *'Lightsaber Skills' - skilled in lightsaber combat *'Force Powers' - subjugate lightning Organization concepts and unit types. Our structure will be based off the Rebel Alliance Special Forces Regiments. Here is a list of photos that depict the style of units we will be running on projectSWG/SWGemulator. Category:United Armed Forces Category:United Armed Forces (SWGEmu) Category:Units